We're Lost in the Dark
Summary A power outage at Med puts multiple patients at risk and tests the skills of the staff and their enthusiastic med students. Natalie returns following her traumatic brain injury. Ethan and April wonder if a family is in their future. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Allison Wick as Lacey Wilson * Nick Ivey as Med Student Steve Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Debo Balogun as Paramedic Darren Clark * Sarah Brooks as Paramedic Juliette * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Kristina Valada-Viars as Nurse Maya Diaz * Jennifer Cudahy as Nurse Renee * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Jeff Dumas as Perfusionist Roy Bellino * Joe Krowka as Richard Lentz * Victor Musoni as Taylor Holmes * Dan Rodden as Chief Engineer Geary * Candice Rose as Catherine Wilson * Sarah Lo as Addison Jennings * Chloe Skoczen as Kayla Holt * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning * Paul-Jordan Jansen as NIPCO Employee Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0502a.jpg Cm0502b.jpg Cm0502c.jpg Cm0502d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes